Nos premières fois
by Dinou
Summary: Jack retrace leur passé


**Titre **: Nos premières fois

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: Romance

**Pairing **: Jack/Sam

**Résumé **: Jack retrace leur passé

**Disclaimer de l'auteur **: les personnages de la série Stargate sg-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour ne divertir et divertir les fans de la série. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « Première fois » sur la communauté LJ « sgship »

**Nombre de mots **: 2908

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Jack se tenait face à une maison depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait planté là, peut-être avait il besoin de temps avant de franchir la route qui le séparait de cette maison. Avant de rentrer et de la retrouver, de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et de son amour.

Lorsqu'il y repensait, il avait l'impression que tout avait toujours été compliqué, tout en étant aussi très simple. Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés dans des situations où leur attirance physique d'abord, puis leur amour était mis en avant.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de la première fois où il l'avait vu. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la revoyait dans son esprit entrer dans la salle du briefing du SG-C.

Elle avançait avec une telle assurance, il avait alors eut l'impression qu'elle était le genre de femme à foncer dans la vie, comme lui. Elle ne semblait pas du tout nerveuse alors qu'elle lui faisait face, alors que beaucoup de soldats tremblaient face à lui. Il n'aimait pas s'en vanter mais il savait qu'il était une sorte de personnalité dans l'Air Force, surtout au niveau des forces spéciales, de par son parcours militaire. Mais, elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionner par tout ça. Elle resta maître d'elle même. Elle se présenta et le salua à la perfection, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été en retard. Elle s'assit et ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois pendant qu'il parlait. Elle le regardait et semblait trè attentive à ses paroles.

Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était astophysicienne, il comprenait pourquoi elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, c'était tout simplement un de ces militaires qui restait planqué dans leur labo, en attendant que les autres fassent le « sale travail ». Alors, il avait décidé de faire comprendre à son supérieur qu'il avait besoin d'un vrai soldat sur le terrain pas d'un rat de laboratoire. Mais ce n'est pas le Général Hammond qui lui répondit, mais bel et bien Sam qui le remit à sa place, en lui faisant comprendre, toujours respectueusement vu qu'il était quand même son supérieur hiérarchique, qu'elle était un soldat avant tout, et lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait volé pendant la guerre du golf, il se décida de lui donner sa chance, mais il se promit qu'à la première faiblesse il la renverrait dans son laboratoire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Lors de leur première mission, Jack se rendit compte que finalement le côté scientifique n'était pas ce qui caractérisait Sam, elle était bel et bien une militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles... ou plutôt de son P90. Elle visait juste, elle savait se maîtriser pour effectuer son travail à la perfection.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Jack se dit que finalement les femmes avaient leur place sur le terrain, et surtout dans le projet porte des étoiles.

La première fois que Jack vit la peur dans les yeux du capitaine Samantha Carter était lorsque Kawalski l'avait prise comme bouclier humain. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Pourtant il pouvait voir aussi qu'elle n'en voudrait pas à un soldat s'il lui tirait dessus pour essayer d'arrêter Kawalsky. Mais cet instant coincida avec la première fois qu'il eut peur pour elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu inconsciente dans l'ascenseur, il avait senti son coeur arrêter de battre. Il l'avait tranportée lui même à l'infirmerie et avait été soulagé lorsque le médecin lui avait confirmé qu'elle n'avait rien, elle avait juste été assommée par le coup.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva seul dans ses quartiers, il s'était interrogé sur le pourquoi de cette peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune femme. Mais il avait balayé cette question en se disant qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière pour n'importe quel membre du programme, et il l'avait emmené lui même à l'infirmerie parce que c'était une femme, et qu'il était de notariété publique que les femmes étaient moins solides que les hommes. Ce fut sur ses réponses que Jack s'était endormi ce jour là.

Lorsque Kawalsky mourrut, il se sentit soutenu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis tellement longtemps... depuis que sont fils s'était tué avec son arme de service. Depuis ce triste moment, personne n'avait su l'atteindre, tout du moins assez pour qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais là, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul, il n'y avait pas seulement Daniel, mais elle, elle était là, près de lui. Il trouvait du réconfort dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de son second.

La première fois que Sam l'embrassa, il fut extrêmement surpris. Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait des rêves où la jeune femme était présente, plus ou moins vêtue. Il n'était qu'un homme, et aprés tout les fantasmes n'étaient pas interdits par une quelconque loi. Mais lorsqu'elle avait été infectée et qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui sans crier gard, Jack avait eut beaucoup de mal à la repousser alors qu'une certaines partie de son anatomie lui criait d'assouvir ses fantasmes. Il avait été contraint de la frapper pour ensuite l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ce premier baiser fut accompagné du premier sentiment de jalousie, lorsque lui aussi contaminé par le virus avait cru que Daniel avait des vues sur son second. Encore maintenant, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que Daniel était attiré par la jeune femme, alors qu'il était follement épris de sa femme Share.

Le temps s'est encore écoulé et Jack a du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ressentait une attirance plus que physique pour Samantha Carter, mais il ne voulait pas le nommer autrement que attirance, d'autres termes auraient pu avoir une signifcation que Jack n'aurait pas su gérer.

Mais, comme il aurait du s'en douter, la vie allait le forcer à voir les choses en face.

Lorsque Sam a abrité Jolinard en elle, Jack eut l'impression de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Kawalsky, mais en pire. S'il avait été difficile pour lui de perdre son meilleur ami, il était encore plus difficile d'envisager pour lui de vivre sans Samantha Carter. Et pour lui le pire fut lorsque le serpent esaayait de leur faire croire qu'il avait pris le corps de Sam en urgence, qu'il comptait le quitter si on le laissait passer à travers la porte des étoiles. Jack aurait voulu y croire alors, mais il ne parvenait pas, il savait que les goaul'd étaient traîtres, qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Sam presque sans vie dans sa cellule, Jack sentit ses tripes se tordre, il prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras et la conduisit aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle fut prise en charge par le docteur Frasier, il ne put retenir une larme. Il l'effaça rapidement avec sa manche, en espérant que personne me l'aie vu. Mais, à cet instant Jack compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam Carter ne pouvait être appelés seulement attirance, il comprit qu'il ressentait des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds pour elle, qui pourrait bientôt être appelés amour.

Mais le pire pour Jack fut lorsqu'il vit pour la toute première fois que ces sentiments étaient plus que probablement partagés. Oh bien sûr, il avait longtemps espéré que ce soit le cas, mais lorsqu'il le comprit, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de solution pour eux pour le moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêts à mettre un point à sa carrière dans l'armée ou à vivre clandestinement une relation. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se cacher. Soit ils vivaient au grand jour, soit ils continuaient à n'être que des coéquipiers. Et c'est ce qu'ils furent alors, seulement des coéquipiers. Mais lorsque une autre Sam Carter vint d'une réalité alternée où il sut qu'ils étaient mariés, Jack ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils étaient maudits. Déjà lorsque Daniel était allé dans une réalité alternée deux ans auparavant, il leur avait dit que son double et celui de Sam étaient fiancés. Il avait l'impression que ses doubles avaient plus de chance en amour que lui, mais il se dit aussi qu'ils ne risquaient plus de vivre leur amour puisqu'ils étaient morts. Toutefois Jack ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la situation aprés avoir aider le double de Carter à sauver son monde. Il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Samantha Carter. Il apprécia ô combien ce baiser, mais lorsqu'il repassa le miroir quantique pour revenir dans sa réalité, et qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de son second, il regretta son égoïsme et ce baiser, car il vit combien il l'avait blessée en embrassant son double. Et il comprit bien rapidement qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement cet instant de faiblesse.

Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester fâcher contre lui bien longtemps, et au bout d'une semaine elle lui souriait à nouveau et se remettait à rire à ses blagues.

Pourtant les choses n'ont pas été plus faciles à vivre avec le temps. C'était même le contraire. Ils ont enchaîné des missions éprouvantes qui n'ont fait que renforcer leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Le pire moment pour Jack comme pour Sam fut le moment où ils durent admettre leurs sentiments mutuels en public, bien que l'assistance fut alors réduite, afin de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des zatarcs. C'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient clairement des mots sur leurs sentiments face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Les aveux ne furent pas faciles, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils décidèrent de ne pas donner suite à leurs déclarations, mais il savait que, comme lui, elle avait regretté immédiatement.

A partir de ce moment là, Jack avait décidé de prendre ses distances, de lui laisser de la marge de manoeuvre pour qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner : une vie heureuse, avec un mari et des enfants.

Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils restaient unis dans leur non relation, et cette histoire de Thera et Jona lorsqu'ils avaient perdu la mémoire n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Toutefois, avec le temps, l'un comme l'autre commençait à essayer de tourner la page sur leur non-relation. Et le premier « concurrent » sérieux fut Peter Shannahan, alors il finit par succomber au charme de la jeune et belle Kerry Johnson. Il espérait que Sam était heureuse avec « l'autre », mais lui savait que jamais il ne pourrait tenir à Kerry comme il tenait à Sam. Quoi qu'elle puisse faire, Samantha Carter serait toujours la seule femme dans son coeur.

Lorsqu'elle lui apprit que Pete lui avait demandé de l'épouser, il compris pour la première fois qu'il la perdait, et ceux quels que soient ses sentiments. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Il avait essayé de lui dire que c'était à elle de choisir, et qu'elle devait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait dit tout simplement qu'il ne serait pas là, la laissant méditer sur ces paroles. Toutefois, quelques jours plus tard, il apprit qu'elle lui avait dit oui. Jack passa une soirée seul à essayer de digirer la nouvelle avec pour seule compagnie un pack de bière. Le lendemain matin il avait eut un peu mal aux cheveux, cependant, il décida de se réjouir pour elle, il espérait juste que « l'autre » saurait la rendre heureuse, tout en étant persuadé qu'il aurait été le seul à vraiment pouvoir la rendre heureuse.

Il était parvenu, depuis qu'il avait pris les commandes de la base, à prendre ses distances avec son second, mais lorsque Jacob fut sur son lit de mort, il ne put s'empêcher d'être là pour elle. Il avait besoin d'être là pour elle. Et il avait vu qu'elle n'avait récupéré sa sérennité uniquement au moment où il était venu à ses côtés pour supporter la mort de son père. Jacob l'avait remarqué également, et d'ailleurs il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Jack qu'il était celui qui rendrait sa petite Sam heureuse, mais Jack ne voulait pas l'entendre. Toutefois, lorsque Kerry le quitta à cause de ses sentiments pour Sam, il comprit enfin qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais croire qu'il pouvait vivre avec une autre femme. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il finirait ses jours seuls.

Cependant, après la mort de Jacob, il sut qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles. Il l'avait alors emmené dans le Minnesota, Teal'c et Daniel les avaient accompagnés. Et là, pour la première fois, alors que Teal'c et Daniel dormait dans une des chambres d'ami, elle lui dit clairement qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le mensonge, en essayant de croire qu'elle pouvait être heureuse auprès d'un autre homme que lui. Et avant que Jack ait eut le temps d'assimiler les paroles de Sam, elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres et l'avait entraîné dans un fougueux baiser. Jack y répondit aussi avidemment que Sam.

Pour que leur relation survive Jack avait du accpeter une promotion, il allait diriger le Home World Security à Wasington. Il savait que la séparation géographique ne serait pas facile tous les jours, mais ils étaient prêts tous les deux à faire quelques concessions pour leur amour. Mais Jack y avait mis une condition: il voulait une dérogation pour Sam et lui. Le président accepta, sachant depuis bien longtemps ce qui unissait les deux militaires. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, c'était leurs vies privées.

La première fois que Jack invita Sam à dîner autrepart qu'au mess de la base, il fut très nerveux. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent. Mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Ce rendez vous en dehors du contexte habituel les avait mis quelque peu mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, le vin aidant, ils réussirent à se détendre et profitèrent amplement de cette soirée et de cette nouvelle initimité.

La première fois qu'ils firent l'amour, Jack se demandait s'il pourrait la satisfaire physiquement, il n'était plus aussi jeune. Toutefois, il fut rassuré par les gémissements et les cris de Sam. Finalement il se dit qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi vieux que ça.

Et le temps passa doucement pour le nouveau couple, il finit par lui demander de l'épouser alors qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés dans leur lit. Sam en pleura de joie et quelques semaines plus tard, il y eut un nouveau colonel O'Neill à Cheyenne Mountain.

Lorsqu'elle évoqua la première fois son envie d'avoir des enfants, Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peur. Des images de Charly, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sara, sans vie, du sang partout autour de lui, le hantaient. Il fallut beaucoup de patience à Sam pour le faire parler de ce qui le tourmentait. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de voir un psy pour en parler, mais il avait décidé d'en parler avec Sam, il voulait que ce soit elle qui allait l'aider à chasser ses vieux démons. Et lorsque six mois plus tard elle lui appris qu'elle était enceinte, Jack en fut heureux et il était prêt à accueillir cet enfant.

Lorsqu'il prit son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Il était enfin vraiment heureux, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de paix intérieur et de bonheur absolu, et il s'était promis alors qu'il berçait son fils qu'il se battrait chaque jour pour conserver ce bonheur intact.

Jack fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit sa femme sortir sur le pas de la porte, son ventre rond de ses six mois de grosses qui renfermaient deux petites filles la précédaqnt, leur fils de deux ans et demie sur les talons.

« Jack O'Neill ! Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de traîner dehors ? » lui demanda t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Jack sourit à son épouse.

« J'arrive. » dit il en faisant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa famille.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras, puis embrassa tendrement sa femme avant de rentrer dans la maison pour continuer de jouir de son bonheur.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ??

A bientôt j'espère.

**Dinou**


End file.
